Many companies, products, and services use cloud-hosted computing resources during operation. Often times the cloud hosted computing resources are accessed over a public internet connection. However, use cases have legal or business restrictions or objectives that make a public internet connection not viable. In one case, the security of a connection to the cloud-hosted computing resource is not secure when established over the public internet. For example, a voice call from a customer support system may not be permitted to use public internet connections since social security or credit card numbers may be exchanged during a voice call. In another case, the quality of the connection may not be satisfactory. The bandwidth restrictions and/or the uptime of a connection through the public internet connection may not provide the level of service desired by a company. While, cloud-hosted computing resources can use network exchange solutions. There are no solutions that enable a multi-tenant platform as a service product to provide such network exchange solutions. Thus, there is a need in the communication field to create a new and useful system and method for providing a secure network exchange for a multitenant virtual cloud. This embodiments disclosed herein provide such a new and useful system and method.